Lágrimas de amor que tocam as chamas
by Loupgarrou
Summary: Esta é minha primeira fic. Poderá Zuko ser perdoado por tudo o que fez? O que acontece quando Katara o encontra moribundo na floresta? Bom, só lendo para saber.


Esta é minha primeira fic, então, perdoem-me se tiver um erro de iniciante.A Fic é Zutara, e não esperem que eu escreva fics de outro casal de **Avatar. **_**Zutara 4 ever!**_

_**Esta é a primeira de muitas fics**_

**Lágrimas de amor que tocam as chamas**

"_Hoje é o dia." _Pensava Aang. Estava há muito tempo querendo se declarar para Katara, e hoje ele finalmente teria uma oportunidade. Toph saiu do acampamento para pegar lenha; Sokka saíra para caçar (e como sempre, voltaria de mãos vazias). Isso deixaria Katara a sós com ele.

- Você não pode perder essa chance, Aang. Falava ele consigo mesmo. –Nada vai te impedir de ficar com a Katara.

Porém...

-Toph, quer ajuda com a lenha? Perguntou Katara. –Acho que o Aang dá conta de montar a barraca

-Pra mim não tem problema. Respondeu ela.

Assim, Aang perdeu mais outra oportunidade ¬¬.

_Enquanto isso, no meio da floresta..._

-Mais que droga! Praguejou Sokka vendo outra presa (a quinta dessa caçada) escapar por entre seus dedos. –Volte aqui, seu coelho-esquilo maluco! E a perseguição recomeçou.

Quando finalmente o coelho-esquilo despistou o Sokka, ele caiu exausto no chão. –Ninguém merece, vamos ter que comer frutas de novo!

Ele estava voltando ao acampamento quando ouviu um som estranho vindo de um lugar bem próximo. Na esperança de que fosse outro animal de pequeno porte, Sokka atacou a fonte do barulho, que vinha de um arbusto ao lado da trilha. Acabou acertando a cabeça de um enorme Touro-crocodilo, que estava roncando em seu esconderijo. Um rosnado escapou da enorme criatura assim que Sokka o atingiu.

_Enquanto isso, na margem de um rio não muito distante..._

Zuko cavalgava em um cavalo que roubou em Ba-sing-se, seguindo o rio. Ele estava com muita fome, mas não tinha nada para comer, a não ser o cavalo. A fome misturada ao cansaço estava vencendo-o. Ele caiu do cavalo, semi-consciente.

"_Estou Sozinho..."_ Pensou Zuko quase desmaiando. –Me perdoe Tio... Ainda preciso de você. Murmurou ele arrependido de ter traído seu Tio em Ba-sing-se.

Ele havia abandonado Ba-sing-se, fugindo debaixo do nariz de sua irmã. Sem saber, havia viajado na mesma direção do Avatar. Quase morrera de fome diversas vezes, só sobreviveu porquê roubou comida de pessoas inocentes. Agora, vagava sem rumo, quase desejando encontrar a morte.

A fome falava mais alto. Ele sacou suas espadas duplas (roubadas também), e se aproximou do cavalo. Como se percebendo as intenções de Zuko, o cavalo correu desembestado para dentro da floresta.

Zuko não agüentou. Caiu inconsciente no chão.

_Na floresta..._

Katara e Toph estavam pegando lenha, seguindo uma trilha que dava no rio. Elas tinham ficado em silêncio até aquele momento, mas Toph quebrou o silêncio.

-Katara, você já gostou de alguém?

A dominadora de água (meio encabulada com a pergunta) pensou primeiramente no Jato, mas logo concluiu que o que ela sentia por ele era apenas _atração física_. Em seguida pensou em Aang, mas ela não conseguia sentir nada, além de amizade por ele. Até que se lembrou quando ficara presa nas catacumbas de cristal com Zuko, em Ba-sing-se. Naquelas horas, ele parecia realmente ter mudado; parecia até mesmo arrependido; e quando ele falou de sua cicatriz, realmente a deixou sentida. Pensou tanto nele que até se esqueceu de responder.

-Katara, Você me ouviu? Perguntou Toph.

-Por que quer saber? Respondeu Katara (Acordando).

-Só responde, falou? Disse Toph (Corando).

-Não, nunca. Respondeu Katara incerta.

Depois de um tempo, Toph cantarolou. –Eu sei que está mentindo.

-Por que quer saber? Respondeu Katara nervosa.

Toph demorou um pouco para responder. –É Que... To gostando de um cara. Disse tão baixinho que Katara mal conseguiu ouvir.

-Hummmm. Gracejou Katara. –E quem é o cara?

Mais uma vez, Toph (ainda mais corada) demorou a responder. –É um... Cara meio atrapalhado.

-Arg! Disse Katara. – É o meu irmão?

Toph concordou com a cabeça.

Mas Katara não teve tempo para falar mais nada, pois de repente Sokka surgiu do meio das moitas adiante. Ele estava correndo desesperado e nem percebeu as duas. Logo, um imenso Touro-crocodilo apareceu perseguindo-o. Toph riu.

-Katara, você pode continuar a pegar a lenha por mim? Perguntou ela. –Eu tenho que resgatar um certo atrapalhado. E foi atrás do Sokka, usando sua dominação de terra.

Katara ainda estava "de queixo caído", mas continuou a pegar lenha._ "A Toph gostando do palerma do meu irmão? Só pode ser brincadeira."_ Pensou.

De repente, um cavalo surgiu desembestado da trilha à frente, e quase a atropelou. – O que é isso? Gritou Katara. –Os bichos dessa floresta enlouqueceram?

"_Mas cavalos não são nativos dessa floresta"_ Pensou ela.

Katara seguiu a trilha, mas ela não esperava encontrar quem, inconscientemente, ela mais desejava encontrar no final.

Sim, isso mesmo, meus caros leitores. Ela encontrou o Zuko desmaiado por causa da fome na margem do rio! Suas espadas estavam largadas ao seu lado. Katara achou (ou temeu?) que ele estivesse morto. Ela se aproximou dele e notou (e se aliviou?) que ele ainda respirava.

Ela ficou em dúvida. Deveria ela ajudar quem traiu sangue de seu sangue, quem ela julgava ter mudado, quem... quem ela amava?

O amor falou mais alto.

-Zuko, Zuko, acorda! Disse Katara balançando-o.

Ele não acordou. Inexplicavelmente, Katara se sentiu muito triste e começou a chorar. Ela chorou, chorou como nunca havia chorado. Suas lágrimas caíram sobre o rosto de seu amado. Como se as lágrimas tivessem poderes de cura, ele abriu seus olhos e a olhou.

-Está chorando por mim? Perguntou ele esquecendo-se momentaneamente da fome para a garota que ele secretamente amava desde as catacumbas de cristal.

-Não. Disse ela se afastando e enxugando as lágrimas. –Entrou alguma coisa no meu olho. _"Entrou alguma coisa no seu olho? Onde você estava com a cabeça para dar uma desculpa tão ridícula?" _Pensou Katara.

-Erg... não esperava encontrar você aqui. Disse ele. _"Que coisa mais ridícula de se dizer! Você não tinha nada mais cortês para dizer a ela?" _Pensou Zuko. –Você não teria um pouco de comida com você, teria?

Katara verificou em sua bolsa. –Não, mas eu vou procurar algumas frutas na floresta.

-Acha que não tentei isso? Disse Zuko. –Essas árvores têm tantas frutas quanto o avatar tem cabelo!

-Não tem problema. Disse Katara. -Eu vou caçar alguma coisa. E saiu rumo à floresta.

Zuko a observou até ela sumir de vista. Como ele se arrependia por ter feito a escolha errada! A honra que ele tanto queria não seria obtida traindo e matando. Não. Agora ele realmente está disposto a mudar. A fome cobrou novamente seu preço e ele desmaiou.

Zuko acordou com um cheiro suculento no ar. Abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu Katara olhando para ele.

–Isso está com um cheiro bom. Disse ele. -O que é?

-Ensopado de Coelho-esquilo. Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos dele.

Zuko se levantou e pegou uma tigela do ensopado que estava em uma pequena panela em uma pequena fogueira. Ele começou a comer lentamente, como se estivesse tentando mostrar que tinha bons modos.

-Vamos, Zuko. Disse Katara. –Não precisa dessa cerimônia toda; eu sei que você está faminto.

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Ele começou a comer com um apetite voraz.

Assim que esvaziou a tigela, ele olhou para Katara. E então criou coragem para dizer o que sonhava em dizer nesses últimos dias.

-Katara, você poderia... me perdoar?

A dominadora de água pensou nas coisas terríveis que ele fez... Nas coisas terríveis que ele poderia ter feito... Nas coisas terríveis que ele poderá fazer... Mas também pensou nas coisas boas que ele poderá fazer no futuro (Ela ficou MUITO tempo pensando); e, considerando o que ela descobriu sentir por ele, ela disse:

-Está perdoado, Zuko.

O dominador de fogo deu um longo suspiro. –Agora já posso morrer em paz.

-Mas não adianta só ser perdoado, Zuko. Disse Katara com um sorriso. –Você precisa compensar todos os males que causou.

-Como poderei compensar tudo de ruim que eu fiz? Disse Zuko melancolicamente.

Katara pensou por um momento. –Você pode ensinar a dobra de fogo ao Aang! Exclamou Katara. –O Aang precisa aprender a dobrar o fogo, apesar de não sabermos o que fazer, agora que o reino da terra caiu.

Zuko pensou por um momento. –Acha que os outros iriam me perdoar?

-Claro que sim! Respondeu Katara.

Ele pensou por mais um momento. Finalmente, tomou sua decisão. –Eu irei. Concluiu.

Katara sorriu mais ainda. –Zuko, você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz. _"O que você acabou de dizer? Por acaso você quer que ele saiba?" _Pensou Katara.

"_Não estrague tudo agora, não estrague tudo agora" _Pensou Zuko. Então ele tomou coragem, se aproximou de Katara em sua mão. –Talvez eu saiba. Disse docemente.

Katara corou. –Zuko, eu...

Ele a interrompeu. –Katara, eu queria que você soubesse que eu...

Katara o interrompeu com um beijo. Foi um beijo tão longo e selvagem, que qualquer um que os visse acharia que eles estavam_ comendo_ a cara um do outro.

Depois de um longo (longo mesmo) tempo eles se separaram para tomar ar. –Uau. Disse Zuko impressionado (e praticamente "pegando fogo"!). Os dois estavam rubros pelo que tinha acontecido.

-Viu amor? Disse Katara. –O bem compensa, e compensa muito.

Zuko deu de ombros. –Desde que eu receba mais "compensações"...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meus caros leitores, eu agradeço por terem lido até aqui minha humilde fic ONESHOT. Como devem ter percebido, a fic tem uma dose de Tokka (ou Soph, como preferirem). Minhas fics com Shipper de **Avatar** serão sempre de Zutara com algumas doses de outro casal. Se esta fic tiver bastantes Rewies (é assim que se escreve?) é possível que eu faça uma continuação! Eu me despeço agora desejando a todos vocês, leitores, QUE MANDEM REWIES!


End file.
